


Beyond Expectations [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas’ first foray into the physical side of their relationship. the podfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Expectations [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beyond Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951523) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



**Title:** Beyond Expectations  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Cas/Dean  
**Rating: Explicit**  
**Length:** 17:01  
**Summary:**  
Dean and Cas’ first foray into the physical side of their relationship.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/951523)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/Beyond%20Expectations.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZalprSDdPQ3Z0c1U/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
